


At The Philippines

by BWBeatlesGirl



Series: At The Philippines [1]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt, Other, Pain, Suffering, The Beatles - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWBeatlesGirl/pseuds/BWBeatlesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in the Philippines in 1966, Paul gets shot in the back by a thug and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bullet Through The Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi BBs! So this story is... different than what I have wrote before but I hope you like it! This came from a dream I had a few days ago and I've been dying to write it ever since so again I hope you enjoy! Also this chapter is going to be pretty boring since it's sort of just explaining what happened but stay with me because It'll get better!

          

The 4 Beatles were sleeping in their rooms until a yell was heard from Brian

"Boys, we're leaving!".

Paul turned around, as his back was exposed to Brian and asked "why?". In actuality the Beatles really wanted to leave, they hated the Philippines and how they were being treated but they were confused  with Brian's urgency to leave.

"Why? Why! Because of this!" He showed the others newspapers that said things as

**BEATLES TOLD: PAY NOW, LEAVE LATER**

**FURORE OVER BEATLES SNUB DAMPENS SHOW**

**IMELDA STOOD UP: FIRST FAMILY WAITS IN VAIN FOR MOPHEADS**

"I don't understand..." Paul said.

"Yeah our heads are more mushroom like than mops!" Ringo joked to lighten the room up but it didn't work.

Paul ignored Ringo and said "But can't we just say sorry? I mean why are they making such a big deal? and what's with this pay now rubbish?".

"We could say sorry till our heads explode but they won't listen! The first family means the world to these people and well, let's say they upped the tax but that's not important! All that is important is to get out of this country! Now get dressed then we'll leave". The Beatles took no objection to that and got dressed in a hurry, they wanted to leave and never ever come back. Unfortunately that wasn't easy as all the staff members of the hotel no longer provided service so they had to carry their heavy baggage themselves.  When they managed to make it outside they noticed no car was there for them.

"Aw well isn't this just gear! Thanks for the wonderful trip Brian!" John sneered while Brian tried to remain calm.

"I'll try to catch a cab" Brian said

"To hold all of us!?" Paul exclaimed but Brian had already gone.

Paul sat on his luggage and rested his elbows on his knees.

"You all right?" George asked, after being silent for most of the morning.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine just a bit worried".

John scoffed and began "Well I think-" but before anyone could care about his opinion Brian appeared.

"I caught a cab willing to take us, let's go". The Beatles, Brian, Mal and Neil all managed to squeeze into the cab.

The morning was still dark and they were all sitting uncomfortably together, no one wanting to talk about the situation until Brian spoke

"Vic and Tony travelled ahead to check us in to the airport"

"We know" Paul said quietly

"Oh" Brian said then it was silent again.

John was about to open his mouth and say something but they were interrupted by the driver going "What the?".

They looked and saw that the roads have been blocked by men in uniforms and so were the intersections.

"Oh no..." Paul whispered.

"Well that's bloody great isn't it!? How the absolute hell will we ever get out of this fucking country?!" John yelled out.

"John quiet down!" Brian viciously whispered. Their driver was a Filipino man, probably the last one who still liked them, so they had to keep from offending him.

"It's okay" The man said "I know a way around". The driver did a U-turn and the Beatles caught a glance at the uniformed men smiling, perhaps thinking they won by chasing the Beatles away.

The driver drove fast, so fast that the Beatles feared they would die from this man's insane driving but they finally arrived to the airport though they weren't sure if that was a good thing.

The area was deserted, as if a bomb just went off. The Beatles gave each other a side look, thinking maybe they should have called their loved ones and told them how much they loved them before they left for the airport. However, if they made it this far then they could continue! They tried to get onto an escalator but the power got shut off when they entered so they had to carry their heavy amplifies and instrument cases. As if the day couldn't get worse, as they moved through terminals mobs began to attack and try to hit them. Mal, Neil, Vic, Tony and Brian tried to shield the Beatles from direct blows so that meant that they got the worst of it. They checked in as quickly as possible and were forced to be in a lounge filled with military men and thugs.

"Hide, hide" John whispered to the others as he pointed to a group of nuns so they hid among them. It would take a long time before they had to leave so they made small talk.

"Can you believe this is happening?" Paul whispered to the others who all muttered no.

"And for what cause? Because we didn't go to a meal that their oh so special first lady didn't even tell us about!" George said angrily as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

John continued what George was saying "George is right, y'know what would happen if someone didn't arrive to the Queen's supper? Absolutely fucking nothing! No one would give a fuck!" they all nodded solemnly.

"And they spit in me face too! Got some Filipino man spit in me eye" Ringo complained.

"Not the first time you got a man's liquid in yer eye" John remarked as the George and Paul giggled.

"Aw sod off John, I'm not in the mood". They continued to make light of the situation until it was time to leave.

"RUN!" John yelled loudly before they all took chase to the plane.

They all ran for dear life on the airport tarmac. The Beatles ran first in front of everyone. They were huddled in a circle with John in the lead, Ringo and George on his sides and Paul in the back, holding onto their shoulders. Brian ran a bit slower along side Vic and Tony with the roadies trudging along because of the injuries they got from the mob.

So close, they all thought in unison. So close, so close, so...

BANG!

They had heard gunshots fired all day but their was something different about this one, something... personal. George and Ringo felt a weight being taken off of them. The atmosphere became more tense as they turned around and saw what everyone feared. John's eyes hardened when he saw it while George's eyes lost their serious touch and became softer but Ringo's were full of fear. What they were looking at was Paul's pale face. His hands were hovering above George and Ringo's shoulder and his mouth was open, as if he wanted to scream but lost the power to do so. They all stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Paul's body dropped to the ground and made a large THUMP noise. This seemed to break the spell that held everyone still.

"PAUL!" George cried out "PAUL! PAUL'S BEEN SHOT!". He started to jump up and down, trying to catch the other's attention before John stopped him.

"Stop you idiot before they shoot you too!" John was kneeling down next to Paul. Paul's face was entirely white and his once beautiful hazel eyes seemed to turn grey and dead, It pained John to look at them but he couldn't turn away.

"Is he breathing?" Ringo said, sounding close to tears.

"Yeah there is a pulse" John said, with no emotion in his voice "but not a strong one".

"What's going on here!?" they heard a voice yell "We heard a gunshot! Paul's been shot!?!". They looked up and saw that the voice was the voice of their manager.

"Yeah he's been shot! We need to get him to a hospital fast Brian!" George cried out but Brian tried to remain calm.

"Is there still a pulse?" Brian asked John who nodded.

"But it's not a strong pulse" John added with an emotionless face.

"Oh" Brian said while looking horrifyingly at Vic and Mal, it was clear that he had no idea what to do.

"Maybe he can still go on the plane?" He asked uncertainly before John's emotions came back and he erupted

"STILL GO ON THE FUCKING PLANE!? HE WILL DIE IF HE GOES ON THE DAMN PLANE!" John then leaned towards Brian and whispered "and if my best friend dies because of you, trust me when I say I'll make your life a living fucking hell".

Brian gulped then said "I don't want Paul to die b-but what hospital will take him in?"

"Any! And if they don't I'll kick their arses".

"It's not that simple John!" Brian exclaimed.

"Then make it that simple! I'm not letting Paul go on the fucking plane you hear me?!".

Brian sighed then looked at Paul's body on the ground. It wasn't until he looked at Paul did he realize how serious this all was. It occurred to him that this wasn't some shot in the arm or leg but Paul could actually die. That thought brought some tears to Brian's eyes but he hid them away so he could look professional. It killed him to say this but John was right.

"You're right John" Brian said and John looked up at him.

"We have to get Paul to the hospital...".

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading BBs! Oh and this won't be extremely accurate so sorry about that :( and also I don't hate John, I love him! I just like writing him as an asshole ;).


	2. Doctor, Doctor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul gets taken to the hospital and has an important decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi BBs! Thanks for reading this story, I thought no one would like it since I thought the last chapter was sort of bad but It'll get better :D So thank you so much! After I'm done with this chapter I won't update for a while since I'll be working with another writer (hint hint sleepover girl) so thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy, my BBs!

Brian, Vic, Mal, Tony, Neil and the other 3 Beatles picked up Paul's body with only a little struggle and tried their best to move to move to the highway without hurting Paul and without getting shot themselves. Since the highway was near the back they didn't have to go through that mob so that was one less thing to worry about. While carrying Paul, John couldn't help but look at the face of his hurt band member again.

"Paul?" He whispered, trying to focus on his face while still trying to move fast. Paul's eyes fluttered open a bit and looked up at John.

He made an inaudible noise but it was enough to get John excited.

"What's that mate, can you speak a bit louder?" John asked Paul sweetly.

"J-John" Paul said, his voice barely above a breath and showed that he was clearly in pain. He tried his best to move his arm and, even though flinching quite a bit, touched John's face. John grabbed Paul's hand and held it for a bit before saying

"It's okay, we'll take you to a hospital and you'll be all right" John then squeezed Paul's hand and said "I promise".

Paul's eye, though hazy, showed that he trusted John.

They reached the highway fast and then Brian ran off to look for two cabs. One for Brian, Vic, Tony, Mal and Neil and the other for the Beatles.

"I trust you can watch him?" Brian asked and the others nodded.

"Good" Brian began "I don't want us all crammed in one car, who knows what that might do to Paul". Brian looked at Paul then ran off again.

The Beatles sat criss cross on the cold cement with Paul spread out on their laps.

"I can't believe this is happening" George whispered while stroking Paul's hair, whose head was on his lap.

"Paulie can you hear me?" George asked sweetly then Paul made a grunt noise that meant yes.

"Oh thank god!" George tried his best to hug Paul, Paul then made an "UH" sound.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" John yelled loudly which made Ringo jump a bit since he was in between them.

"I think your yelling will hurt him more" Ringo grumbled to himself.

George started to tear up and let go of Paul.

"I-i'm sorry, I-i was so happy that he could speak a little...". George continued to stroke Paul's hair until Paul lifted up his hand and said weakly

"George". George did a big grin and was about to move but he looked at John and stopped himself. Instead George held onto Paul's hand and stroked it to relax him. John looked at the scene for a while but then sharply turned his head away.

"We got cabs!" Brian yelled while running towards them "We *breath* got two cabs".

They all carefully picked up Paul and carried him to the cab that would hold the Beatles. John, George and Ringo had to get in first so Vic, Tony, Mal, Neil and Brian had to hold Paul themselves, with quite some difficulty, but they managed to lay Paul on the others laps again in the same order as they were on the cement. George got his head, Ringo got his back and John got the legs.

"You are very lucky, hospital is not very far" Their Filipino driver said in broken English.

"Thanks so much" Brian said with his head sticking inside the cab, he turned towards the others and said "Take good care of him". They nodded and started the drive to the hospital.

It was silent for a bit, with George continuously stroking Paul's hair and John picking the already very few lints off of Paul's pants. Then Ringo spoke...

"Uhh... Lads?" John and George turned their heads and saw that Ringo moved his hands from Paul's back and showed it to them, they were covered in blood.

"Oh god" George said squeamishly.

"We have to stop the blood flow" John said then said to Paul "Okay Paul we're going to move you a bit so tell us if it hurts".

"N-no" Paul said with pain in his voice "I-i'm f-fine...".

"Don't worry this'll help ya" John looked at the others and they nodded. They moved Paul so his back was facing them. What they saw was disgusting. Paul's black coat was already bloody and wet but when they took of his shirt they saw the blood gushing out of a hole in the centre of his back.

"I'm gonna be sick" George trembled which made Paul groan.

"Shush up you idiot!" John remarked to George then turned to Paul "It's okay it ain't that bad".

"We just need a way to stop the blood flow... or at least cover the area" John mumbled to himself.

"Hey I got an idea!" Ringo said then started to take off his coat then his shirt.

"It's really not the time for THAT Ringo" John quipped but Ringo (and Paul) rolled his eyes.

"No, we will use all of our shirts"

John's face lightened up "That's a gear idea Rings! See, ya ain't that useless".

"Awe sod off".

They all took of their shirts and gently wrapped them around Paul's waist. They then put on coats to cover their shirtless bodies so it looked less like a strip show.

"Ya feeling better Paulie?" Ringo asked and Paul slowly nodded his head.

"We are here!" The Filipino man said.

"Thank you!" They said in unison. The cab that held Brian and the others got their before them so they picked Paul off of the other 3 Beatles so they could get out of the cab. Once they got out they rushed inside the hospital as fast as they could while still carrying Paul.

They shouted things such as

"Emergency!"

"Help!"

"Doctor! Doctor!"

It got the peoples attention and soon a young worker appeared.

"Yes?" She said, seemingly annoyed.

"Our friend, he's been shot! Please help!".

The young woman examined Paul for a second then gasped.

"You four! The mop heads! You snubbed our glorious Imelda! We won't help you!".

They were all shocked. How could someone be so cold hearted to let someone die because they didn't go to a meal? They all started to beg, even John.

"Please! We're so sorry about that but our friend needs help!".

The woman shook her head and said "No can do! Helping him will go against everything I know as a Filipino".

John's face turned red and he let go of Paul's legs.

"Listen here miss, If I can even call you that" John said angrily "My friends been shot by your people! If he dies we have enough power for the British army to drop a bomb on this filthy, bug invested country". John then leaned in close, close enough for him to smell the woman's sweat and said "And It would be all your fault. So... Are you going to help my friend?".

The woman nervously nodded

"I-I'll go get a doctor" she turned her heel and quickly left.

"My god John, wasn't that a bit too far?" Brian asked and John shook his head.

"Not for Paul".

Suddenly an intercom went on and they heard

"Will a Mr. Paul McCartney and his... friends please go to room 12".

They listened and found the room quickly.

"Set him on the bed" The doctor said so they did.

"Good, now may you please leave?".

"Leave!?!" They all said in unison.

"I'm not leaving Paul's side!" John said

"Me too!" George added

"Ditto!" Ringo  said.

"I'm sorry but we have to run a few tests on your friend so if you could please wait in the waiting room" The doctor pointed to a set of chairs and a table near the room but the 3 continued to argue until Brian stopped them.

"Boys this will go by much faster if you just listened to the doctor!".

They nodded solemnly and went to the waiting room but John still sent the doctor a glare before he left.

They all sat in silence in the waiting room. Tony was writing something viciously on a piece of paper while Vic peered over his shoulder. Brian, Mal and Neil were discussing things quietly , all seeming nervous and upset. John was staring angrily at a corner in the ceiling. Ringo was quietly flipping through pages of a magazine but would turn the pages too fast, making them rip, so after a while he put away the magazine and sat awkwardly with his arms crossed. George was sitting with his knees bent and his arms wrapped around them, he slowly rocked back and forth. The silence was broken when they heard a whimpering sound, they turned their heads and found out it was coming from George. He tried to hide his tears by wiping his eyes on his sleeve or his knees that were right in front of his face. However, after a while, he couldn't hold it in and started to sob. Ringo went over to where George was sitting and wrapped his arms around him, letting George cry into his coat. John looked at this scene briefly then went back to staring at the wall.

"It's okay" Ringo said in a soothing voice "It'll be okay...".

George was about to say something but a few hiccups came out instead.

"Do you want some water?" Ringo asked and George nodded his head in a child like manner. Ringo went and got some water for George then continued to cradle him in his arms, which was awkward since George was taller than Ringo.

"I-i swear" George said, you could hear the tears in his voice "If he d-dies, the o-only way I-I'm coming back to this country is with a bomb". The others looked at George with surprised faces, usually he was very peaceful and kind but they could understand the pain he was going through. Brian, Mal and Neil continued their conversation and Tony continued writing with Vic peering but John now rested his eyes on George.

A nurse appeared and said "McCartney friends?".

"That's us" Brian said then shook her hand.

"How is he?" John asked.

The nurse looked nervously at her clipboard.

"Well you see, the bullet hit quite close to his heart although not close enough so it can be completely hopeless".

They all sighed of relief when they heard this but the nurse continued

"We can do a surgery to remove the bullet out of your friends back and patch him back up however..."

They all got wide eyed.

"However?" said the weepy George.

"However there is a 50/50 chance this surgery will work". They all let out a gasp and Brian asked

"And what if it doesn't work?".

The nurse looked back at her notes and then looked down at the floor before whispering

"Then... he will die".

"WHAT!?!" John blurted out. George let out a loud wail when he heard this and Ringo continued to comfort him, even though he was teary eyed himself.

"And what if we don't do the surgery? What if we board him on the plane and take him to a British hospital?" Brian asked anxiously.

"That could work but there is a good chance he might not make it, he is losing a lot of blood".

The others stared at each other, looking for someone to come up with the perfect solution! However no one spoke up. Brian sighed then said

"Can I talk to Paul about this?". The nurse nodded and Brian went to the rooms door before being interrupted by George, who hopped in front of the door.

"I wanna see Paul too!".

Brian sighed "I'm sorry but this is between Paul and I".

"Please Brian Please!". Brian shook his head and politely asked him to move out of the way. George crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip before side stepping out of Brian's way.

Brian entered the room and finally got a chance to look at the conditions. For a country that the others thought were dirty, the hospital rooms are extremely sanitary. There was a giant window on one wall that showed a lovely view of the outside traffic. There was a small wooden desk that held all the hospital tools and a blue curtain to hide the patient during operations. Finally he looked at Paul. Paul was resting, hopefully just resting, peacefully on the hospital bed with a monitor next to the bed tracking his heart rate. "Steady" Brian thought "That's good".  Brian looked at Paul again and couldn't help but think that he looked beautiful resting there. He almost didn't want to wake Paul up and just stare at him a little longer, however he needed to.

"Paul" Brian said while shaking Paul's shoulders.

"Five more minutes please" Paul muttered and Brian grinned.

"He can talk, that's good" Brian said to himself but Paul heard and laughed.

"They shot me in the back not in the mouth! Of course I can talk" Paul giggled and Brian was amazed how Paul could still smile and laugh after almost being shot to death.

"He's always been the optimistic type hasn't he?" Brian thought and smiled.

"Are you feeling okay Paul?"

"Well the bullet in me back is causing a bit of annoyance" Paul giggled and Brian chuckled.

"But other than that I'm fine".

"That's good to hear because I need to talk to you about something" Brian said in a serious tone.

"Go ahead Bri" Paul said, sounding a bit tired.

"A nurse mentioned a surgery that could remove the bullet".

"Really!?" Paul sat up straight but then groaned in agony, he moved too fast and his back was now killing him.

"Are you all right?" Brian asked worryingly and Paul nodded with a pained expression.

"I-I moved too fast" He said, his voice weaker now "I have to slow down, just go on Brian".

Brian nodded and continued "However, the surgery only has a 50/50 chance of working". Paul's face fell and he sighed.

"And if the surgery doesn't work" Brian looked down at the spotless ground and said "Then, you could... die".

"Die!?!" Paul yelled out and then made another pained expression since his back was acting up again.

He settled down a bit and asked "Is there any other solution?".

"Well..." Brian began "It's not much of a solution but you could travel back to Britain and go to a hospital there but the nurse says there is a good chance you'll die on the way there".

Paul looked at Brian with big eyes "So no matter what I pick there is a good chance I'll die?".

Brian looked back at Paul and nodded. Paul sighed and made a little whimper.

"You don't have to decide right away, you can take your time" Brian reassured Paul but Paul waved him off, making him flinch a little from the pain.

"There is not even a choice Brian, I have to do the surgery".

Brian understood why Paul picked the surgery but wasn't completely sure that was the best option.

"Are you sure? Can you not handle the plane?" Brian asked and Paul scoffed.

"Handle the plane? I can barely move my hand without hurting myself!".

Brian nodded, he knew Paul was right.

"So it's settled? You'll do the surgery?", Paul nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell the others" Brian went for the door but Paul said

"Wait Brian", Brian turned and faced Paul.

"Thank you, for everything".

Brian nodded his head and said "No problem".

He turned to face the door and wiped off his tears before he went to tell the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my BBs! Oh and I don't hate Filipinos, I have Filipino friends! I just wrote the Beatles acting that way because of how they have been treated by mobs and what happened to Paul. Also I'm not very good with medicine and medical stuff so the surgery I mentioned and what happened with the bullet is not 100% accurate, it's barely accurate but it's just for entertainment :)


	3. Talking With Ringo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo has a chat with Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi BBs! I hope you had a great winter break and I hope you're not dreading school too much. Anyway I wanted to write this chapter before I get bombarded with school work so I hope you enjoy.

As Brian was talking to Paul the others were standing around, almost lifelessly, in the waiting room. Neil had his legs crossed tight as he spoke quietly with Mal and Vic and Tony were exchanging a few words near the water fountain.  John was still staring at the wall in a taciturn matter, he'd only turn around when George would let out a little whimper but he'd quickly turn away. Ringo continued to stroke George's back while George let out little whines and whimpers, he sounded as though he forgot how to speak. They all did share one thing in common though, they were all anxious to what Paul was going to say.

       Paul's door opened and they all sharply turned their heads to see Brian walking out while wiping his eyes.

"So?" John asked.

Brian sighed and said "He's taking the surgery".

John furrowed his brow and went back to staring at the wall, tilting his head one way and then another.

"Oh" Ringo said. It was silent for a few moments, no one knew how to react. They supposed that the surgery was the best option but the 50/50 chance of survival didn't appeal to anybody.

"I think that's the best choice..." Neil whispered while Mal nodded to show his support.

"Yeah and It's Paul" George said with a smile that was somewhat visible through the tears that were marked on his face "Paul can't die, he can't".

George was very confident with what he believed about Paul. Ringo nodded his head but then looked at Brian and tilted his head as to say "What's up with him?", Brian shrugged solemnly. No one knew why George was acting strangely, honestly no one even believed what was happening right now.

Brian rubbed his face then said "Well I suppose the doctor should start the surgery now".

John turned his head "Now?" he asked "Right now?".

"Yes, do you have a problem with that John?".

John seemed a bit angry as he said "Of course I do, how do you not?". John's anger became visible as he said "Paul's our best friend! My best friend! There is a good chance he will die on that operating table and the last time we see him alive is when we were carrying his body!?!". George whimpered when John mentioned Paul dying but John sent him a glare.

"Oh I see, you want to have a talk with Paul in case worse comes to worse" Brian said slowly as John nodded along.

"That's a good idea in case that does happen" Ringo agreed.

"Will you stop saying that?" George asked angrily "He isn't going to die".

John rolled his eyes "Keep living in your fantasy world Harri".

George squinted his eyes at John.

They all agreed on John's idea. Vic and Tony visited Paul's room first and left in under a minute. Mal and Neil took a bit longer and left with red, puffy eyes. Brian passed up his turn, saying that he had already spoken to Paul. Next was...

"ME! I want to!" George yelled out while sticking up his hand.

"It was my bloody idea ya idiot"' John remarked and George crossed his arms bitterly.

"But It's not fair! I waited so long..." George whined while John rolled his eyes and called George a child.

"Enough already! Paul's in critical condition and you're here quarrelling like children, shame on you!" Brian scolded before saying "Just for acting this way, Ringo gets to go".

All eyes turned to Ringo, who was standing awkwardly in a corner. In truth, he really did want to talk to Paul but he didn't know what to say... He wanted to say it all while saying nothing. However, It was his turn. He went up to the door and stared at the knob, knowing that this could be the last time he saw one of his bestest friends was eating up Ringo from the inside. He looked back at George, whose eyes were full of jealousy, he sucked up his scared feelings and smiled, for George...

Ringo opened the door and cautiously stepped inside.

There laid Paul who turned his head and gave Ringo a lazy smile.

"Finally, one of the three people I've been waiting to talk to".

Ringo smiled and walked up to Paul's bed. _Oh he doesn't look too bad_ Ringo thought as he looked at his pale and hurt friend.

"Come closer" Paul whined "You're too far". Ringo looked around and pulled out a stool that was hiding under the table, he sat next to Paul.

It was silent. Ringo and Paul stared at each other during the quiet time before Paul grinned again and asked

"Do you have any questions for me?".

"Oh!" Ringo exclaimed, suddenly remembering some things he was wondering.

"Yer, I was sort of wondering w-what it's look to well y'know-"

"Be shot?".  Ringo nodded his head and Paul just threw back his head then looked out the window.

"It's terrifying" Paul said in a deadpan voice "I was just running along the runway when suddenly the worst pain quickly came and went".

His voice started to show his emotion as he said "I honestly didn't know I had been shot, I don't remember much I just remember laying In your guys laps while you cared for me".

Paul faced Ringo again and said, barely above a breath

"Thank you".

Ringo nodded, feeling the tears coming but he stopped them.

"Can I ask you a question now Rings?".

Ringo looked a bit confused, _what could he possibly ask me?_ Nonetheless he nodded.

"What did I do that was so bad?".

Ringo was now very confused

"Huh?".

"Y'know, they had to had to have shot me for a reason" Paul looked down at his bed sheet as Ringo shifted back and forth.

"You did nothing Paul, It's this whole damn Imelda thing" Ringo and Paul both shuddered a little at the mere thought of that nasty woman.

"But why did they shot me? What did _I_ do?" Paul asked, sounding a quite innocent with his questions.

"You did nothing! They would have shot anyone of us if they could but you were the closest-"

"Enough of that BS Ringo! I'm not perfect!" Paul exclaimed " No matter how much I'd like to believe that I am I'm not! I make mistakes, I must have done something..." . Paul's voice cracked as he spoke and he quickly turned to face the window again.

"I'm just so glad that you guys didn't get hurt, that would be the one thing I couldn't handle...".

It was quiet again. Ringo sat awkwardly as Paul continued to look out the window. Ringo wanted to help Paul so badly but he knew he couldn't, no matter how hard he could try he couldn't help Paul, that killed Ringo inside.

'Ringo..." Paul faintly whispered.

"Yes Paul?" Ringo asked, he wanted to help so badly.

"What's wrong with me?" Paul asked, still looking out the window.

Ringo looked at him strangely, had the bullet messed up his brain? Paul was not one to doubt himself.

"Nothings wrong with you Paulie".

"Ringo I'm serious, when I get out of the hospital I want to be a better person, so this never happens again, also for my family and fans and for me and for you guys".

"Us?" Ringo questioned.

Paul sighed "Yes, you guys. Maybe if I change then you might tell me what you guys say behind me back... Why John would 'secretly' mimic me when I tried to explain something... Why George would roll his eyes when ever I talked passionately about a song I wrote... Why you and others would go out and have fun without telling me...".

Ringo flinched at Paul's words, he felt horrible. Ringo looked down at the ground in utter embarrassment and spoke nervously

"Y-you know about those things?".

Paul turned to face Ringo and nodded, he didn't look mad, he didn't look like anything. He was just pale with a poker face.

Ringo broke down "Oh Paul I'm so sorry! We're so sorry! You know that we love you right? I mean George and John almost got into a fist fight about who would see you first!".

Paul did a small smile and patted Ringo's back "It's okay, I'm not mad but" Paul looked down "Can you tell me what you say about me?".

Ringo sighed, he knew Paul wanted to know the bad stuff they said. Honestly they didn't talk trash about Paul often but Ringo knew that it would hurt to hear.

"Well we sort of mention your ego and how you think all of your songs are amazing and how you can be arrogant".

Paul shuddered at Ringo's words, It hurt hearing all of this but he wanted to know, he _needed_ to know.

Paul nodded and said "I'll change that, I'll change all of that" He looked at Ringo and said "I'm sorry for being like that".

Ringo shook his head and grabbed Paul's arms

"No don't say sorry! Paul sometimes your arrogance causes you to write these amazing and beautiful songs because you're so talented! Look you can sometimes be very egotistical but that doesn't take away from how much of an amazing person you are. I don't want you to think that we hate you Paul, we love you so much".

Ringo looked down and whispered in a shaky voice

"I love you".

Paul looked at Ringo and felt tears starting to come.

"I love you too Ringo, you're such a kind and funny person, sometimes I even get a little jealous of you".

Ringo looked up and faced Paul with his bloodshot eyes

"Of me?".

"Of course! You're so amazing and funny and kind and sensible" Paul then put his hand on Ringo's shoulder and said "I-if I don't make it, please stay the same way".

Ringo nodded as his face turned into a waterfall

"I will Paul, anything for you!". They then pulled each other into a tight and tear soaked hug.

Ringo cried hard on Paul's shoulder while Paul tried to restrain his tears, knowing that he would have to do this two more times.

"I love you Paul"

"I love you too Ringo...".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my BBs and sorry if this chapter was boring :(.


	4. Talking With George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a chat with Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been quite busy with my school work. However since the semester is done I'll have more time to update! *small and scattered applause* so I have you enjoy and thanks for reading my BBs! :D

          While Ringo was in the room with Paul, George and John were staring daggers at each other while sitting on the opposite sides of the waiting room. John's cruel taunts still echoed in George's mind. The room was filled with silence and awkwardness and Brian sadly thought if it would be like this from now on.

Suddenly the door squeaked opened, making the others jump, and Ringo came out, trying to hide his tears.

"So how did it go?" Brian asked, his voice showing that he cared.

Ringo looked down and answered "It went fine", after noticing his voice cracked he quickly sat down and hid his face.

John just shook his head at the sight while George went over and put his hand on Ringo's shoulder.

"It's okay Ringo, Paul's going to be just fine" George gave Ringo a toothy smile and Ringo couldn't help but smile back.

"So who wants to go next?" Brian asked awkwardly.

"I think George should" John answered quickly. Brian's eyes widen in shock but George couldn't have been happier.

"Really?! It's finally my turn?" He did a big smile and his happiness replaced his dried up tears.

"Yeah you've waited long enough" John answered again and looked at the wall.

Brian was still surprised, and a little relieved, of John's behaviour change.

George got up and walked towards the door, he turned around and flashed everyone a smile, and everyone (except John) smiled back.

George opened the door and walked in. Paul was wiping his eyes and looked up to see George.

"It's you" Paul whispered and gave a tired, yet pleased, smile.

"Paul?" George asked, surprised at what he saw. Paul looked a lot different than what George expected. His body was all pale, his face held a pained expression, his hair was all tangled and it sounded like he has difficulty breathing.

"Paul, is that you?" George asked with wide eyes. Paul chuckled at what he believed was a joke

"Yes George It's me".

"You look so different"

"People tend to look different when they've been shot" Paul joked but George broke down.

"Oh Paul! Why did this happen and to you!" George started to cry heavily. George went on his knees and pulled Paul into a tight hug, which caused Paul to let out a painful yelp.

"Oh no! I've hurt you even more!" George started to cry harder "I-I'm so sorry Paulie". Paul was completely shocked at George's crying but tried to calm him down.

"No Georgie it wasn't you, it's the bullet that's causing me pain and if anything you made me feel better".

George looked at Paul and innocently whispered

"Really?".

Paul gave a warm smile and said "Of course, you would never hurt me Georgie, well at least I hope you wouldn't".

George sniffled some more and kept whispering. He was so quiet that Paul could only pick up some things he was saying like

"I'm so sorry"

"Why did this happen?"

"And to my greatest friend...".

"Really? I'm your greatest friend?" Paul asked and George slowly nodded his head. Paul was more than a little surprised. He had always thought Ringo was George's best friend since they were always talking, hanging out together and telling in jokes that only made them laugh. Truth be told Paul would get jealous at their relationship but at least he had John, no matter how much he missed George.

"Paul?" George asked quietly and Paul zapped back into reality.

"Oh sorry Georgie, I was thinking about something, what did you say?",

"I asked who your greatest friend was" George looked at him with sad and innocent eyes.

Paul opened his mouth to say John but then thought for a little while. He was extremely close to John but he found himself telling all his personal and private stuff to George. George was usually the one who knew exactly what Paul was thinking but then again they've known each other for 12 years! Is it take surprising that they could read each other like books? 12 years... 12 years of memories, laughs, girlfriends, tears and music together. The answer was clear to Paul now.

"You" Paul answered and George perked up.

"Really? Me?" George asked happily and Paul nodded.

George smiled but then his face dropped

"But what about John?".

Paul sighed and gave George a big smile

"I haven't known John for 12 years".

"But still, you two are always hanging out and laughing and writing songs together, it's not the same any more" George looked down and he started to wipe tears again.

Paul looked down, he knew that he had been leaving George out and he felt awful for it but George had Ringo so he figured it couldn't be that hard for him. Was he so stupid to think that George wouldn't care about losing his greatest friend to John?

"We can do all of that! I promise that when I get better we will be as close as we used to be" Paul made sure to put emphasis on the _when_. George looked up with an even wetter face.

"Really? You promise?" George asked while wiping his eyes in a childlike manner.

"I promise Georgie" Paul said while looking at him with honest eyes.

"Paulie can I hug you?" George asked. Paul nodded and stretched out his arms as far as he could without hurting himself. George hugged Paul and cried onto his shoulder.

"Please Paulie don't die, I can't lose you, I can't lose my best friend" George choked on his words. Paul started to feel the tears that he was trying to restrain approach. Suddenly, as if the gates behind his eyes that held his tears gave out and broke, all of his held tears came out and he cried onto George's shoulder.

"I'm not going to die, I'm not going to leave you, I promise I'll be with you more, I promise..." Paul said through his outbreak of tears and George believed all of Paul's words. They stayed like that for a long time, hugging and crying, and neither one complained.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my BBs! P.S. Sorry I make everybody cry all the time but it's an emotional time.


	5. Talking With John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a chat with Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi BBs! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I've been really busy lately. I hope you enjoy!

           George enters the waiting room, not even trying to hide his tears, and runs to his chair where he can cry. A look of sympathy appears on everyone's face, everyone's except Johns'.

"Okay George talked to Paul, can we just start the surgery?" John asked gruffly. Brian looked at him in shock.

"But I thought you wanted to talk to Paul?" Brian asked with a tilted head. John shrugged his shoulders and looked at the wall.

"I changed my mind".

"I-I think you should talk to him" said a stuttering George "H-He is nice to talk to". Ringo put his arm around George and let George cry into his shoulder.

"I agree with George, you should talk to Paul" Ringo said as he held George.

"Fine" John said with indifference but as he walked towards the door Brian noticed the anger in Johns' eyes,

"What's with him?" Ringo asked after John left the room.

"I don't know" Brian said sadly "I never really did understand John...".

 

Paul heard a door creak and turned his head. Through his teary eyes he saw a bulk figure standing in front of the door.

"John it's you!" Paul perked up "I've been waiting to talk to you". Paul waited for John's response but he stayed mute.

"Y'know, I think this conversation might be the most emotional one" Paul winked and wiped his eyes. John shrugged and moved to the other side of the room.

Paul sat up a little and waited awkwardly for John to say something, anything, but he didn't. John started to pick up random objects and examined them, before putting them down and glanced at the clock in a conspicuous manner. Paul sighed but then smiled, he still wanted to talk to John, knowing this might be the last time they ever talk... No, he was going to make it special.

"So, how are you?" Paul asked in his usual perky voice but John shrugged again.

"I'm all right" John said nonchalantly. Paul's shoulders dropped but he kept trying to make John speak.

"So what's your opinion? on all of this?" Paul asked, hoping, desperate for an answer but John kept showing his disregard for everything. 

"It's pretty bad" John glanced at the clock again, showing his contempt for the conversation.

Paul looked at his sheet and sighed again.

"Wow John..." He muttered, not hiding his hurt any more.

John glanced at him and showed a bit of care in his voice when he asked "What?".

"It's just... I thought you would show emotion, I thought we could have a real heart to heart but-" Paul paused, took a deep breath and said "You don't even care".

It went silent. Paul looked at John and noticed that he was beginning to shake, his face became pale and his eyes (staring at Paul) flashed with anger.

"John?" Paul asked.

"I don't care..." John whispered.

Paul sighed, "That's not what I meant, it's just-"

"I don't care" John repeated, a little louder.

"John it's just-" too late, the beast was unleashed.

"I DON'T CARE! I CARE MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE!" John yelled out, making Paul flinch.

Paul started to become afraid, he knew what John does when he became this anger...

"Of course you care it's just that it didn't seem like you did" Paul quickly explained in a small voice.

"Oh well I'm sorry I'm not crying like a little fucking baby like Harrison or I'm not as rational as our worthless little drummer!" John yelled out, red faced with bloodshot eyes.

"He isn't worthless and George isn't a crybaby, they are our friends, our best friends... John, we are all friends" Paul reassured and John became quiet.

"Exactly, you're my friend just like-" John began then quickly stopped.

"Just like? Just like who?" Paul asked but John remained silent "John please finish your sentence, just like who?".

"Just like Stu..." John whispered and kept looking away.

"Huh?" hearing Stuarts name confused Paul, what did he have to do with anything?  
"Just like Stu... He was my friend and then he died too" John looked at Paul, this time, his eyes were red.

"Oh John it's not like-"

"I lost me mum too Paul, and uncle George and my father" John's voice began to shake "I lost everyone, I don't want to lose you too".

Paul's eyes widened and he felt sympathy for his bandmate. "Oh John, that's why... that's why you were acting that way...".

John walked up to Paul "I'm scared Paul, I'm so scared and you know I don't like being scared".

Paul gave a small smile and nodded

"I know... I'm scared too".

John glanced up at Paul and gave a small scoff "You? What are you scared of?".

"Of dying, I try to stay positive but I know I'm going to die" Paul began to shake and he felt chills hit his back.

"Paul you are not going to die" John said certainly but Paul shook his head.

"I know I will... I'm too young to die John!" Paul started to tear up again "There are so many things I want to do. I wanted to get married a-and have kids!" He gave a small smile and joked "And get knighted...". John didn't laugh. Instead, he knelt down, grabbed Paul's hand and looked deep into Paul's eyes.

"I promise you that you won't die, I won't let that happened" John spoke in a shaky voice but it still held his never-ending confidence.

"But John-"

"No but Johns! I need you to trust me... and I need you to promise that you'll survive". Paul remained silent but John looked at him with his teary eyes and whispered

"Please Paul...".

Paul gulped and nodded "Okay... Okay, I promise you, I'll do it for you".

They stared at each other for a long time before the silence was broken by John saying

"I love you Paul". He looked at Paul with his now completely vulnerable eyes.

Paul took a staggering breath and stared in John's eyes. He continued to stare and whispered

"I love you too John".

John completely broke down and pulled Paul into a hug . He cried onto Paul's shoulders, forgetting his tough guy motif,  and Paul cried onto John's.

Paul took a deep and shaky breath and said with confidence

"I promise that I’ll survive" Paul then said through his tears "And I never break a promise".

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my BBs.


	6. Undergoing Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally time for Paul to go through surgery. Will he make it? Will he die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my BBs! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here it is! The game changer. Will Paul make it? Will he die? Find out... today! Haha, I hope you enjoy BBs ;)

          The waiting room's atmosphere was filled with a mixture of tension and apprehension. They all knew once John opened that door, the surgery would begin. George sat, holding his knees close, while biting his nails and looking at the clock. Ringo was teetering in his seat but tried to stay still, in case George saw him. Vic and Tony left to get them lunch and Neil, Mal and Brian were still nervously discussing things. They all seemed like nervous husbands waiting for their wives to birth a child but instead of a child, they were waiting on John. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, John opened the door. They all looked up from their positions with curious eyes and John just swayed in place, awkwardly.

"Well, is he ready?" Brian asked. John looked at the ground and gave a small nod.

"Yeah," he answered quietly, "It's time."

Brian gave out a small sigh as John went back to his seat. George noticed the tears in John's eyes but decided not to comment.

"Ay! What's going on?" they all turned their heads and saw Vic and Tony, holding 8 sandwiches.

Brian explained.

"Paul is ready for surgery, may you please inform this to the doctors? I don't want to waste any more time."

Tony nodded and hastily shoved his share of the sandwiches in Vic's arms and ran off. Vic went around and clumsily offered the sandwiches to the others, but they all rejected his offer, even George.

Soon, Tony came back and with him he had about half the hospital staff.

"Hello." The main doctor, an average sized Filipino man, said.

"Hi..." The rest said back while exchanging small waves.

"I am certain you are all aware of the seriousness of this surgery."

They all gravely nodded but the doctor gave them a reassuring smile.

"Don't be so gloomy, these are some of the best doctors in all of the Philippines! That 50/50 nonsense you heard is simply not true, your friend will be all right."

John glared at the doctor and gave him a cynical look but George ate up everything the doctor said.

"Really?" he exclaimed, "Paul will be okay?"

The main doctor nodded while the ones in the back exchanged looks, something John noticed but George was completely oblivious to.

"See? See John! I told you Paul would be all right and _you_ didn't believe me!" George joyfully said with an accusing finger.

John just shrugged and muttered "I hope you're right..."

"Well enough talking, it is time to start the surgery." The main doctor announced.

"Good luck!" George yelled out and the doctors gave an indulgent smile, the same one you'd give to an over-active child.

"Yer... Good luck" John sarcastically muttered but, in his eyes, you can see he really meant it.

 

 

The wait for the conversations to end was nothing compared to the mind numbing pain it was to wait for this surgery to be over. They all kept their small talks going with each other. Brian and the Beatles would momentarily discuss about a new song or the new album before their conversation gradually faded out. Neil and Mal were always muttering something to each other and Vic and Tony didn't even try to converse. There was a topic on Ringo's mind, but he was afraid to bring it up. He feared he would upset George or appear pessimistic. However, it had been twenty minutes and no one said a word to each other, so he figured he should ask.

"B-brian?" He answered in a shaky voice. Brian turned his head and raised his eyebrows, his way of responding to a question.

"What _will_ we do if Paul dies?" Ringo asked. Brian continued to stare at Ringo before he averted his eyes to look at the door, he then gave a small sigh and shook his head.

"I honestly don't know." Brian answered, his voice showing his despondency. It was quiet for a moment before Ringo asked another question.

"Will we still continue making music?"

Brian sighed again, this time letting out a little groan, and putting his head in his hands. He rubbed his face before looking up again and simply saying

"Perhaps."

John let out a scoff and remarked "Perhaps? Let's be honest, we aren't a band without Paul."

Brian let out an exasperated sigh but, before he can rebuke John's point, John said

"Quit sighing! You'll run out of air, do you wanna end up in the hospital like Paul?"

George flinched at this and Brian's eyes flashed with anger, how dare John make a joke like that during this hour?

"I keep sighing because of these stressful questions and because of your ill-advised facetious humour, which, by the by, isn't appreciated right now" Brian said through gritted teeth and bulging eyes.

John just smirked, even through the darkest hours he still loved seeing Brian annoyed and stressed out.

"Then how come you don't answer Ringo's questions honestly? Lets face it, if Paul dies, the Beatles die." John said smugly and Brian's frustration levels were through the roof, although he tried to hide it.

"How could you say these things John? Your best friend-" Brian waved his hand and cut himself off, "You know what? Don't explain, you'll never make sense to me Lennon."

John chuckled while leaning on a wall with his arms crossed, he seemed like a clichéd, 50's, leather jacket, smug, cool guy villain.

Brian shook his head in disappointment.

"It's just... If one of my closest friends were in there, I don't know... I think I'd _care_ a bit more."

John looked up with furious eyes and his fists turned pale.

"What did you say?" He asked in a seemingly threatening way.

Brian looked around, dumbfounded at John's quick behaviour change, and answered nervously.

"Nothing, it's just that I'd care if my closest friend was hurt."

John's anger was extremely apparent right now. Vic, Mal, George, Ringo, Tony and Neil all backed away from John but brave old Brian stayed in his spot.

"What? You don't think I care?"

Brian shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant and hoping John didn't smell his fear.

"It just seems like-"

"Seems like what?!"

John stepped in closer to Brian just as the door opened. They all turned around, forgetting about the quarrel between John and Brian. A pretty, small, middle-aged Filipino nurse was standing in the door way, with a big and friendly smile plastered on her face.

"How's Paul?!" John frantically asked the question that was on everybody's mind. The nurse gave another toothy smile before answering.

"That's why I came out, your friend... he will be just fine!"

Everybody's eyes widened and they let out a big cheer. They all started to hug each other, give out high fives, and George let out happy sobs.

John ran up to the nurse, intending to kiss her but instead asked her "Are you sure? 100% positive that he will survive?"

She nodded, keeping her famous charming smile, and John just stood there speechless.

The nurse started to wave her hands to quiet down the crowd.

"Shh! Shh! I have something to say," they all stopped cheering to let her continue, "thank you, I just wanted to say that the surgery isn't quite done but it will be soon."

The others gave content nods and George, completely hysterical, ran up to the nurse and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you so much." He said sincerely and the nurse hugged him back.

She pulled away and said "It's my pleasure."

Just then, the door opened. A nervous looking doctor came out, saying something quickly in a foreign language, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the happy others.

"Oh, you told them." He said in an awkward voice. The nurse nodded and walked towards the doctor, she gave a cursory glance to the others before asking

"I did, is there a problem?"

The doctor quickly glanced at the others, who were now suspicious, and gave a nervous chuckle.

"No! No problem." His face became serious again and he started talking to the nurse in a foreign language, presumably Filipino.  The nurse listened tentatively, with her eyes widening towards the end of his monologue. She nodded and he nodded back before going back into the operation room. The others stood around looking confused. 

"Nurse? What's wrong?" Brian asked, showing his concern. The nurse shook her head and put on an insincere smile.

"Nothing is wrong, trust me," She gave a cursory glance at the door and pointed to it, "They need me back in there but trust me, your friend will be fine." She flashed them one more smile, this one seeming a bit timid, before leaving.

"That was... interesting." Brian said and the others nodded.

"But the good thing is that Paul is okay!" George announced giddy-like, he turned to John and said, "Didn't you hear the nurse? Paul will survive!"  
John kept his scorn but nodded. For some reason, he was less confident now then when the nurse arrived.

 

Ten minutes had passed and the surgery was still going on. The atmosphere was less tense and everybody relaxed. Brian spoke about arranging a new date to go to the airport, Mal said he was already on it. George pranced around the room and talked about what he was going to do after the surgery ended. They all laughed at George's joy, everyone except for one person...

John continued to sit in an unlit corner of the room. He had his arms crossed and he was staring at the clock. Ringo pulled himself away from watching George and sat next to John.

"Hey." Ringo said, John didn't answer.

"Heeeey!" Ringo said in a perkier voice, John remained mute.

Ringo let out a small sigh and reached over to turn on the lamp.

"Stop."

Ringo recoiled because of this noise, he looked around and noticed it came from John. Ringo smirked and teased.

"Huh? What was that? I didn't hear..." Ringo went to turn on the light again before hearing

"Stop! I like the darkness."

Ringo chuckled and said "You're so weird."

"I'm the weird one? You're the one laughing your head off at queer boy over there!" John pointed to the still prancing George and Ringo waved him off.  
"Awe sod off! He's just happy, you know? Aren't you?"

"I am but I don't go around skipping like a little pansy boy."

Ringo shrugged and joked "To each their own."

John shrugged and muttered something under his breath.

Ringo sighed, John could be so stubborn sometimes. Ringo picked up a magazine and causally asked John a question.

"So? Who stuck the stick up your arse?"

John looked completely taken aback, "Huh?!"

"You! We finally find out that Paul will be okay and you have to ruin it for everyone! Why can't you just enjoy this moment?" Ringo asked, his frustration level on par with the level Brian was on before.

"It's not that... It's just-"

"It's just what?" Ringo questioned.

Suddenly, the door opened.

Out came a doctor, pale faced, shaky body, and hands covered with blood.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Ringo asked nervously.

"W-we tried everything, everything! I'm so sorry... time is running out-"

"What do you mean?" Brian asked, although you could barely decipher  what he asked because his voice was shaking so much.

"Paul," the doctor gulped "Is dying."

They all gasped and George let out a shriek, before the doctor even said it was allowed, John ran inside the room.

Inside, it was crowded. A lot of bloody doctors with fearful expressions looming over a pale body.

"Paul!?" John asked in a high pitched voice.

"Hey! Hey! Get out!" The main doctor from earlier barked.

John's eyes flashed red and he yelled "YOU SAID HE WOULD SURVIVE!"

The other two Beatles and Brian entered the room.

"Paul!" George cried out.

All the doctors started scrambling around and John ran to Paul's head.

"LEAVE!" The same doctor screamed.

"Why!? What difference would it make?!" John screamed back and a few doctors solemnly nodded.

Soon George and Ringo joined him, on the other side of the bed, and John grabbed Paul's hand, it was cold.

"Paul? Paul?" John asked, his voice holding his tears.

"He is under Nitrous Oxide- laughing gas" one doctor explained as the others were yelling and moving about.

Paul's eyes started to flutter open, he was waking up.

"L-lads?" He said weakly, his voice has lost all of its power, he could barely speak above a whisper.

"Paul you will be okay, just hang in there." John said while squeezing his hand.

"HE WOKE UP! HE WOKE UP!" One doctor loudly proclaimed and all the other doctors tried to move closer to Paul.

Paul looked at Ringo and slowly moved his hand , grimacing at the slightest exertion, and touched Ringo's face. He weakly moved from Ringo's face, to George's and left his hand at John, while he did this he whispered these four important words.

"I-I love you all."

 Paul held out his hand and soon his entire face turned white and his mouth stayed ajar. The three continued to stare until they heard that noise, the noise that they feared the most, the noise that ended their careers and changed their lives forever...

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep..."

Paul was officially dead.

The three looked at Paul with disbelief, it was silent until an ear piercing scream was let out by John.

"No... No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" John threw up his fist and pulled out his hair, " He isn't died! HE ISN'T DIED! DOCTOR HELP HIM!"

The main doctor stared at Paul's lifeless body with a shocked expression, he then turned to John and mournfully said "There is nothing I can do."

Soon George flopped over Paul's body and started to let out wheezy sobs while Ringo remained a statue in his place.

"We have to roll out the bed." One doctor said before reaching to grab one side of the bed.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" John yelled. He started to hit the doctors as they tried to remove George's body from Paul's.

"No! He is still alive! Don't touch me!" George pleaded but the doctors pulled him away.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" John yelled at a shocked and tearful Brian, "IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO GO TO THIS GODFORSAKEN COUNTRY, YOU STUPID GOD DAMN FAG!"

"J-john, I-i'm so sorry." Brian said, sorrow in his voice.

John turned away and saw that the doctors were wheeling the bed away. He went forward to stop them but he felt a hand stop him, it was Brian's. He look at the Brian with an indignant face but Brian just shook his head.

George fell to the ground, he was weeping uncontrollably and Ringo, who finally broke out of his statue form, was comforting George even though he was crying himself.

So they were the new Beatles, one was crying hysterically on the ground, one was comforting him through his own tears, and the last one was breathing heavily through gritted teeth and had tears in his eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my BBs and sorry that it was so long.


	7. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is officially dead and now the others have to go back to England and face the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi BBs! Hehe... boy do I have some explaining to do (DISCLAIMER: THIS WILL BE LONG SO FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS). First off, I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in like 3 months. I have been extremely busy with schoolwork but since it's summer I figured I should updated more frequently, right? Unfortunately not. I give my profound apologies but the reason I didn't update was... I just didn't want to. I was completely unmotivated and looked at this story with a lackluster, lethargic gaze. It also didn't help that I couldn't necessarily write well since I was waiting on a "new" computer and I only had my laptop, which is pretty difficult to write on but I shouldn't complain. However, after I got my computer and I saw a kind comment from one, I presume, avid reader, I was reinvigorated! So now I am writing again as a way to expiate and for my own pleasure :D Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated but you guys have been so kind and patient :D I suppose I honestly couldn't give up on this series, I have had this series planned out for months, every word has been premeditated (okay, a bit of an exaggeration but still...). I suppose since I know how this series will flow and end I feel more ardor for this than Beatle Baby, which, unfortunately, seems to remain indefinitely dormant. Looking over my notes I honestly don't think this series will have too many more chapters left, which is good, since some stories seem to just drag on to no avail. Also, this chapter may be pretty short since this is sort of an introduction to Part 2 of At the Philippines. Okay so that's it, pardon my verbiage hehe... I just really missed writing for you guys and writing in general! I promise I'll try to update more frequently, and I never break my promises ;)

          The now 3 Beatles were sitting in the airport's lounge. George continue to snivel while Ringo comforted him, and John was staring lividly into space. An impenetrable silence filled the room, it was like a nightmare. The only thing that warped them back into reality was the ticking of the clock and Brian's weak voice talking on the phone. 

         "Okay...O-Oh okay but... yes... o-oh, oh." Brian stuttered through his phone call. His voice lost its cerebral, mature edge, now he sounded utterly weak and docile. "Y-yes, yes but it is vital, critical, b-but it's Paul!" Brian spat out  _Paul_ before his eyes brimmed with tears. "He can't be buried here! H-his body belongs in England, y-yes I know exactly where he will be buried! W-wait, how much money?" Brian furrowed his brow and glanced at the ceiling then at the boys before answering, "Yes, I will pay." He made an arrangement with the hospital before finally hanging up. Brian looked around dejectedly before he caught the boys' stares and gave them a weary smile.

          "Well some good news boys, I arranged it so Paul's corpse will be sent to England so we can have his funeral there." Brian feigned a smile as Ringo and George stared at him vacantly and John just scoffed.

          "Oh golly gee, I'm so glad that you arranged for that Bri. It warms me heart knowing that Paul's cold, dead corpse will be in England instead of the Philippines!" 

          George flinched at John's sarcasm but looked up at Brian and gave him a small smile.

         "Thank you." George whispered before going back into his fetal position.

          Brian examined the scene and gave a sigh. He was glad that Ringo was being so tough, fighting back his tears just so he could comfort George, that's true altruism. But John... He would just have to find a way to deal with John. Brian was fully aware that with this...incident he would have to deal with twice as much of John's vitriol. However, no matter how rude or tough John was acting, he knew he was hurting, everyone was. Brian was, Ringo was, George was, John was, Tony was, Mal was, Neil was, Vic was, eventually Paul's family will... And so will the world... God, how could Brian go out there and tell the whole world that Paul McCartney was dead? The cute Beatle, the charming Beatle, the nice Beatle, the caring Beatle... How could he tell the world when even he himself didn't believe it? 

         "Brian?" A compassionate voice asked. Brian looked around and saw a morose Neil.

          "Oh, oh Neil. Um yes? What is it?" Brian asked, trying desperately to hide the tears in his voice.

          "The private plane is here, it's time to go." Neil informed Brian and Brian simply nodded. 

           "Okay, um, we will be right there." Neil walked away and Brian turned to the boys. "We have to go."

            "I heard." John said coldly. 

          George sniffled a bit more and looked up at Brian with an innocent look and asked, "What about Paul? Isn't he coming?"

          Brian shook his head and began to elucidate, "No, not yet. First they have to embalm his body then he will be transported via cargo plane, it'll take a while George."

          Again, John scoffed, "What difference does it make if 'Paul' comes to England or not? He is dead anyway, it's just a waste of money."

          George hugged his knees, Ringo remained silent, but Brian sent John a baleful look.

          "Listen John, this might seem silly to you but this might be important for Paul's family or Jane, yeah did you ever think about them?" Brian paused to compose himself. "I'm just saying that perhaps you could approach this situation with some tact, I mean you didn't even apologize to the doctors who performed the surgery you interrupted."

          "What difference would it make?" John began, his voice clinging onto its cold edge. "He would have died either way."

           "John you could have caught an infection."

            "You think I care?"

            "I don't care if you care, I care, and the last thing I need is you getting hurt like-" Brian stopped himself before switching topics. "Come on, let's not miss the plane."

            Brian lead the way as a moping George and a comforting Ringo trailed behind. John walked slowly, in a cool gait, contemplating Brian's words. 

          " _I don't care if you care, I care, and the last thing I need is you getting hurt like-"_ John thought about it some more, scrunched up his face, threw it out of his mind, and then defensively muttered "fag."

         The boys trudged up the stairs into the airplane, now with bodyguards protecting them, and entered the plane. Brian separated himself from the others and sat in the back. Neil and Mal sat behind Vic and Tony, who would chat intermittently.  John took a seat by the window and Ringo sat next to him with George in front of them.  George looked at the seat next to him, it's where Paul usually sat. They would usually sit next to each other and pass the monotony of the plane ride by talking about birds, music, or the past. George's mind wandered to one conversation they had when they were traveling to America for the first time...

          _"Paul? Paul... Paul!" George screamed into the sleeping bassists ear. Paul shot up, looked at George, and groaned._

_"George, why did you wake me up?" Paul whined and covered his face with a pillow._

_"Paul please, I need to talk to you."  George begged._

_"Why can't you talk to Ringo or John?" Paul asked, although his voice was muffled due to the pillow._

_"I tried! But John teased me and Ringo hasn't left the bathroom in like half an hour."_

_Paul gave another exasperated sigh and removed the pillow. "Okay, I'm listening, what?"_

_"Paul... I'm scared."  George conceded._

_Paul cocked an eyebrow, "Scared? Scared of what?"_

_"Of  coming to America! Paul, what if they don't like us? What if we don't perform well? Paul, Brian said this is where we will either make it or break it."_

_Paul sighed and sat up, "Georgie, we will do fine! It's us, they loved us in England so they'll love us here."_

_George sighed, trust Paul to have undying confidence. "Paul, I just don't think you understand."_

_"No, no I do understand George, you don't think I'm scared?" Paul looked around and leaned in close to George. "Georgie, everybody is nervous about coming here, we are just trying to conceal our feelings. George there will always be the possibility that we flop but we can't just focus on the negatives, we made it this far being positive haven't we? C'mon George, like our fearless leaders says,  'where are we going?'"_

_They grinned at each other before shouting in unison, "to the toppermost of the poppermost!!!!"_

_The other inhabitants of the plane glared at them but they just broke out into giggles._

      George smiled through his tears, Paul really did help him out that day. He looked at the empty seat, thinking of more memories before his mind finally processed what happened and... he cried. Oh no, cry is an understatement. He held onto the chair and bawled into it. The others stared at him with other empathy but John was fed up.

        "Fucking hell George is that all you do now? Cry? What? Do you think that'll bring Paul back? God you're pathetic." John slouched in his seat and Ringo shot him a deadly look. He got up and sat in Paul's seat.

        "N-no, th-that's Paul's..." George quietly stuttered but Ringo didn't hear. Ringo hugged George and held him close.

        "There, there George, it'll be alright." Ringo reassured, John snickered when he heard this so Ringo sent him another baleful glance.

        "Ringo? I-is Paul coming back?" George asked in a small, childish voice. John and Ringo stared at each other with perplexed and nervous faces. This seemed like a child a four year old would ask, never mind a 23 year old.

        Ringo thought of the best answer and finally said, "That's a tough question George... In some ways he  _is_ still here, in some ways he isn't, do you understand?" George gave a small nod. "Good, I guess Paul really can't leave, I mean, as long as we think about him and hold him in our hearts, he will always be here."

       George smiled contently with this answer (although John said it was the biggest BS he ever heard) and he laid his head to rest. Ringo gave a weary smile and really began to wonder what would become of their lives...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my BBs :)


End file.
